With the proliferation of portable multimedia devices, drones, and smartphones, devices capable of capturing every moment of their respective users' lives and the events they attend, such as concerts, sporting events, family celebrations, and the like, have become widespread. Audiovisual recordings from these devices, produced by users attending the same event, may become available through the social media platforms and other media outlets where the users may submit/publish their video and audio content. The availability of such massive amounts of User Generated Recordings (UGRs) has triggered new research directions related to the search, organization, and management of tins content, and has provided inspiration for new business models for content storage, retrieval, and consumption.